


The Prodigies

by iBoones



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBoones/pseuds/iBoones
Summary: A class of exceptional college students are sent to the Commonwealth of Boston, Massachusetts, in order to tour the vaults of the future. Each exceed in their major and are a part of the secret experiment "Project Prodigy" to give the people of year 2287 a better chance at survival.With their learnings, they are able to change the future they were forced into. But with their strength, they might be able to save it completely.





	1. Prologue

     "Allow me to personally welcome you to Vault 111. From here, I will be your tour guide and show you all of the great views of the future. At the end of our tour, you will be able to sign up yourself and future generations to reside in this vault, may the time come, of nuclear detonation." The tour guide spoke the harsh words of the future with a bright tone, sporting off a large smile that showed her perfectly white teeth. Her lipstick was a bright red, contrasting with the royal blue jumpsuit she wore that had a giant, yellow "111" on the back of it.

 

     "World war three, huh?" One of the majors chuckled to himself. He didn't believe it, in his own mind the world was only advancing. Another war was evitable, but perhaps it were his close minded views that he grew up learning that blocked his vision of what was truly wrong with the world now.

 

The tour guide pretended as if she didn't hear what he said of the war, continuing on with her protocol. "At the end of the tour, you will also receive your very own vault suit. It's both fashionable, and comfortable."

 

She began to walk down a hallway, the excelled students following in suit behind her. All were amazed with the detail and work put into the design of the vault. The metal walls were insulated to insure full protection from the blasts, when that day come. The sliding doors operated either with a motion sensor, or a switch for more private areas of the vault. The students watched as a scientist of some sorts opened the door, revealing a room of empty cyropods. They were all in awe, this technology far too advanced for their day and time, yet here they were and being introduced to it. The act seemed almost illegal.

 

     "—And here we are at the very back of the vault, where you will see many rows of the cyropods, all of which are empty." The tour guide allowed everyone inside the room before she closed the door. "Feel free to take a closer look for yourself. You will see the captivating design worked on each of the pods, stylized to perfection for several hours at a time."

 

     Encapsulated by the structures, the students were too preoccupied to notice when the tour guide radioed in at the door, telling the scientists and vault officers that it was time. Within thirty seconds, heavy footsteps echoed down the vault hallway and the door was opened. A mob of men in padded armor, and people in lab coats, swarmed inside of the small room.

 

     In confusion, the students began to speak out, but suddenly the armored men were using force on them and shoving an individual towards an empty cyropod. Whether the students tried to fight back or not, it was no use. By the time all of the pods were closed, and each and every one of the advanced persons were cyrogenically frozen, the act had already been cleaned up. There would be no trace left behind of where this group of individuals ended up, because they were now a part of the government experiment;

 

"Project Prodigy"

 

To be frozen for 270 years and released in 2287. These advanced persons will guide the future with their knowledge and talents.


	2. Escape

HARLEY ABELES |  
October 27, 2287  
8:00 am

 

 

 

     She awoke short of breath, throat still raw from yelling before being frozen, and tears still stained her face. The pod opened and she tried to step out, only to fall to her knees and fall into a coughing fit. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and fixated on the other pods releasing their captives.

 

     Harley was the first to stand to her feet, making her way to the terminal that controlled the room and door. She wanted answers, to know where everyone went and why they were taken hostage. Her eyes widen at the date labeled on the screen, 2287. Had it really been 270 years into the future? She found it difficult to believe, perhaps it were some elaborate prank. But it couldn't be. This was all too real.

 

     "Get that door open." A deep voice roared, clearly angered though at no one in particular. Matthew Higgins, he was upset with the way he was handled. The future architect didn't care for answers, rather than to find the assholes who did this to all of them. "Get us the hell out of here."

 

     "Don't you want to know why we're here, anyway?" Harley asked him kindly, her voice many octaves higher than his and held an innocent tone to it. "We're all mad, Matthew."

 

     "You don't seem like it. Whatever, just— just open that door, please. I want to get the hell out of this vault, find a lawyer or something. I mean, what the hell man?" He ranted on, mostly to himself, though the others that started to be aware of their surroundings agreed with him on terms.

 

     "We can't be so sure there are lawyers anymore. When I open this door, none of us will know what to expect." Harley spoke high of intelligence. She truly was one for words and could defuse a situation like this in no time. People were keen to trust her instincts, calming at whatever reflex she served.

 

     "What are you talking about?" Another voice spoke up. A hardened female tone, emitted by none other than Marina Romero, who studied three years of many different medical majors and perfected her biology studies top of her class. Alike Harley, she demanded answers and wanted to know the cause of things.

 

     "The year is... 2287." She spoke softly, letting the information adjust the others.

 

     Matthew ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, then throwing his hands into the air in some type of surrender. "So, that's it huh? We're forced into the future for their little game. We have families! My— My brother, Harley. I— I don't know what I'd do without him. But he's gone, isn't he?"

 

     "I don't have the answers to everything, Matt. Say we get out of here and there isn't much left, no one could be alive, or everyone could be alive. Point is, we won't know until we get out there." Harley wanted to tell him what she thought to be her truth, knowing that 270 years were well passed due anyone's lifetime. But she couldn't bring herself to do so, even if being honest was a part of her major, she also had to care for the mental state of those. "What's best for us all, is to stay together. Together we are a stronger force, need it be. Let's go."

 

     They nod in agreement, confiding in her confidence to lead them to an exit. Harley didn't know what awaited them on the other side, but she knew all of what she said was true. The doors slide open and they all file out. The vault had an eerie silence lurking throughout it, giving off the impression that no one had been here in a long time.

 

"Fuck—!" A loud, feminine shriek hollered out. "What the fuck?" Veronica Benson, a fan of vulgar language and modern artists, wailed. Everyone focused on what she accidentally stepped on, that being a pile of bones, previously belonging to whoever sported that infamous blue jumpsuit.

 

     "Now, this is just creepy." The journalist, Xander Lee, muttered. His charismatic nature never once left his being, even after being spooked to wide eyes and paleness. He shook his head with a defeated sigh, "I have a feeling we're not going to like what's outside of this vault."

 

They all shared worried glances, before heading back down the maze of hallways. Many doors were unaccessible, locked from the other side, which only sent them further into the vault. Eventually they were lead into what seemed to be a common room, with a kitchen and some beds in the room opposite of it.

 

"Roach! A— A giant fucking roach!" Veronica yelped, moving as far away from the vile, mutant creature as possible. Others opted on who would kill it, all equally disgusted and terrified.

 

It started to crawl towards the beautiful, young engineer, Amelia Jackson. She rushed to hop on top of a near by table while simultaneously repeating, "Nuh-uh, nuh-uh!" as she filed away from the irradiated subject.

 

     Before it could make a jump at the woman, Harley snatched a security baton from another nearby table. She brought the weapon down on the hard shell of the giant insect, killing it effortlessly as if it were its original small size. It splattered around them, causing most to groan in disgust.

 

     Amelia looked to the dead roach, and took a deep breath, then meeting eyes with Harley and nodding. "Thanks. That— That was nasty."

 

     "Don't mention it." Harley nodded back to her, offering a hand down from the table. Amelia accepted and they were on their way to escape the vault once again.

 

     After encountering many more of the roaches and Harley putting them down with ease, the shy boy, Samuel Michaels, finally spoke up. He usually kept his comments to himself, but in dire situations like this, he felt it was only right to speak his mind. "Shouldn't, uh— Shouldn't we all have a weapon, or something? Just in case, you know, you can't kill the roaches by yourself."

 

Harley shrugged, "If you find a weapon, take it. I don't see anyone holding you back from it."

 

Samuel found her calm tone somewhat frightening. Harley had her ways of adapting to whatever situation she was thrown into, but Samuel believed this— was just pure insanity. He couldn't believe she was just going along with it so easily. They woke up 270 years into the future, she was fighting giant roaches, and they didn't know what awaited them on the outside of the vault. He decided the only way to get through this was to follow her simplistic lead, nodding. "Yeah, seems reasonable."

 

Entering what seemed to be the main room, everyone checked around for supplies. Harley took the gun off of the table into her grasp, studying it intently. She had never actually fired a weapon before, but first-person shooter games trained her for this moment.

 

"You know how to use that?" Xander asked her from the small closet he stood in, smiling as he picked up the same brand of pistol, holding the weapon like he knew what to do with it.

 

"The most I've ever done with a gun is all virtual." She hummed in thought, "But If giant roaches are our current enemy, I don't see why now isn't the perfect time to learn."

 

"Got that right, sister." Amelia agreed to her statement, finding her own pistol and getting Kiran to help her load it. "I am not letting those nasty bugs touch me, or even get close enough to touch me."

 

"Hey, we need to get this door open." Marina broke their conversation, knocking on the locked metal doors. She looked to Harley expectantly, "Can you try out that terminal? You seem to be good with those things."

 

"Yeah, give me a second." Harley situated herself in the chair at the desk, unlocking the advanced tech computer. Her eyes scanned over the folders, but trained on the subject files. "Here it is. Why we're here. It's— It's all a project."

 

Her eyes scanned over each and every word, in shock at how much planning went into this act. When she read the last bit of it, she closed out and unlocked the door. The others looked at her, awaiting answers. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

"Project Prodigy: an experiment to bring advanced young people to the future in order to restore old ways, or if needed, give them a better chance at life." She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back whatever curse came next. Harley hid her emotions well, but the anger she felt now radiated off of her, alerting the others of just how serious this was to them.

 

Matthew emerged from a separate room, lit cigarette in mouth and a pack in hand. He was calm compared to the others' distressed personas. His brows furrowed and he puffed out a cloud of smoke before questioning it. "The hell happened in here?"

 

"Nothing we couldn't have figured out ourselves." Veronica groaned, taking another security baton from a scattered shelf. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm done with this fucking vault. I want to get out of here and never come back."

 

"Yeah, no point of sitting here and wasting another 270 years, right?" Matthew made a terrible joke, causing the group to groan in sync, but he only grinned proud of himself and his bad sense of humor.

 

They all shuffled out of the room after making sure nothing worth of supply was left behind. A few roaches in the hallway were taken out quickly by the thriving college students. Nothing could hold them back from their freedom again, and they were so close. The last door opened and they were at the main entrance once again. It was so much more different from the first time they witnessed it. Now, ransacked and skeletons littered the floor.

 

Harley approached one in particular and took a device from its wrist. She examined it for a moment before locking it onto her own wrist, wiping away the dust with her thumb. It was then brought to life, reading her vitals, and showing her attributes on the screen like some type of magic. It only took her a moment to figure out the controls, fixating the tech to the vault control pad and opening the large vault doors.

 

The door lets out a loud screech, taking mere seconds before sliding open like a bank safe. The group steps onto the moving bridge, which connected to the steps. Finally, the outside was visible and all they had to do now was get onto the main exit pad. Without much thought, they did so, and Harley hit the button to go up to the surface.

 

No old world studies could ever prepare them for what they would witness next.

**Author's Note:**

> Harley Abeles (the psychologist)
> 
> Amelia Jackson (the engineer)
> 
> Veronica Benson (the artist)
> 
> Marina Romero (the medic)
> 
> Xander Lee (the journalist)
> 
> Matthew Higgins (the architect)
> 
> Samuel Michaels (the chemist)


End file.
